Changing the size of a graphical object on a graphical user interface using a user input device, such as for example a touch screen (e.g. a screen that displays one or more graphical user interface elements and that receives user input via a touch of the screen by one or more user fingers, a stylus, or other device for contacting the screen surface), pointer controller device (e.g. a mouse, trackball, trackpad, or the like), etc. can be difficult, particularly in cases in which the object is relatively small in size. For example, in a typical drawing program (e.g. PowerPoint™ or Visio™ available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., other program involving graphical user interface features than can be manipulated by a user, or the like), it can be quite difficult for a user to select and vary a size of a very small element, in particular if the small element overlaps or is closely adjacent to other elements. Some graphical user interface programs allow sizing operations that can involve a “pinch” or “spread” operation for resizing of an object or other element. However, such operations can typically require an additional gesture or entry via a text box or other input control to achieve precise size control.